Chain love?
by p-chan05plus02equals789
Summary: AU, Meet Amu, the cool and spicy girl, but in reality she's an otaku, a fujoshi. when she meets Ikuto,a mysterious boy from the alley and Yoru, a geeky-swirly glasses boy her life starts to change... is it for good or bad? M for BL situations -AMUTO-
1. Chapter 1

P-chan: P desu!!!! This is my second shugo chara fic desu! The other one is still inactive( is its the right word?) due to... no ideas coming out in my seemingly small brain...

P: Anyways this story is something that I've thinking a long time ago ( like 1 and 1/2 year ago) hope readers would like it desu!

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara or anything that is mention here!!! Except my story :D

P: In order for readers to know more …. I think everyone knows it but foremphasizing... here we go hehehe

Terms desu! : IMPORTANT TERMS TO REMEMBER!

Otaku- a person who is obsessed with animes, mangas, and video games.

Fujoshi- are Female otakus and also some female otakus are obsessed with boyxboy relationship and their favourites pairing are either from BL mangas, animes that are mostly in shounen category and in video games because they like to pair them up (SHIPPING) ;D (peace out!)

BL- infamously known as Boy's Love or commonly known as Shounen-ai or YAOI hehehehehe desu!

**Anyways this fic will have tons of perverted thoughts, BL situations, and animes to be mention and most of them are BL related so those who are not into BL…**

**please stay away... or if you like, then PlEaSe read at your own rIsK thank you! :D**

**Rated: M for Amu's dangerously perverted thoughts... No LEMONS **

Suu: Ah? Why there's no lemons? Lemons are good especially if you make lemon drops and also place it on tea!

Ran: AH.... =_='''

Miki: =.=... I think Suu got the wrong idea...

Dia: hehe.... sweatdropped... ^^,)U

**Everyone's around in teen years! desu! AND this is a Highschool setting FIC desu :D **

On with the story desu!!!-----

**Chapter one**

Amu: Cat ears, tail, hot body... chains... what the hell am I thinking!!!

Uke?... Prince?... Ehhhh!!

--"_N-no s-stop… s-s-sempai… n-not here… um... ah… m-more…"_

_Under the yellow comforter gripping both sides, a pink hair girl blushing at what she was hearing on her cd player._

"_shh… just keep quiet… and you'll just be fine…"_

"_h-hai s-sempai…"_

_As the voices continued.. the moaning sound in the ear phone was getting louder when suddenly…_

**"NE-CHAN!!!! THE HAMSTERS' HOUSE NEEDS TO CHANGE THE BEDDING!!!"**

**"HAA!!! AMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

----

The next day…

Amu sighed as she entered the train, standing on the side of the door she remembered what happen last night.

--After Ami screamed, Amu jumped and suddenly fell on the floor together with her cd playing and with it her cd player was crashed underneath her weight. "Eh!!! My cd player!" the pink haired girl screamed almost making their neighbours angry and thus making the brown haired girl frowned, "Is your cd player more valuable than our pet hamsters' house…" "Ami! My drama cd was crushed along with the player! You know how hard I managed to get the cd! Remember, back at the shop where I have a fight with this giant cosplaying girl at otome road!!!" the pink haired girl screamed at the top her lungs as she still holding the broken cd player. "Hai, hai nee-chan…" the brown haired girl said somewhat irritated.'Onee-chan wa baka desu..."--

Amu sighed as she remembers it.

While waiting at her stop she then decided to take out her mp3 player and her oversized headphones and coolly stand on the side of the door. "Wow, look at that girl…" "She's cool…" "That's Hinamori-san!" two girls screamed as they saw the pink haired girl not caring what others were saying and focused on listening to Flumpool's song.

---

On her stop, Amu headed out and decided to take a short cut to school by going to the alley. While walking at the alley, she saw some group of bullies who was 'beating' up a guy. Without hesistation, "Hey, stop that!" she said sternly making the group bullies look at her, "Hey… t-that's Hinamori Amu!" "W-what a-are you serious!!" the other said as they started to tremble in fear and hurried to get away. Amu sighed as she hurried to look at the injured guy.

Amu looked at the guy and quickly covered her face… 'kyaa…. T-this g-guy… jacket open… t-shirt ripped, hot body…pants… button open… zipper open…. b-black underwear….. and slightly down… kya!!!! I could die just by looking at it!!!' the girl blushed (o('///o///')o) but quickly hit her head on the wall.

"Hey, are you alright?" the pink haired girl said as she quickly recovered despite the little blood dripped on her forehead and giving her handkerchief. The guy then quickly pulled her in, making their lips glued together. Amu couldn't help but feel shocked at what was the guy was doing…as the kiss continued, the guy's tongue started to enter to the girl's mouth when Amu, "Hey! What the hell are you doing you pervert!" the girl screamed at the same time she punched the guy's cheek.

"Ouch… look I was giving you a reward… but then you've just ruined it … so much for rewarding… my prince…" the guy said sarcastically as he rubbed his cheek making the girl blushed 'prince!'. "Those guys were like… about to rape me… or something… luckily you arrive and save my sorry virgin ass…" the guy said as he fixed his clothes, "Great I have to go back home and change… so much for the dry clean yesterday…" the guy said completely ignored the pink hair girl.

Amu felt irritated at the guy in front of her, but honestly the guy was like someone that popped out from a manga. 'Perfect skin, slim body, handsome face, dark blue hair that can be compared to the nightsky, and if you add cat's ear, tails, chain.... he's perfect! Hmm… but…he's…like an arrogant…'

"UKE…" Amu pointed out making the guy blinked.

"UKE?" the guy said making the girl blushed and covered her mouth, felt embarrassed she quickly said, "Umm… I-I gotta go!!! Err… umm…. I'll r-remember this!!!!! I w-w-wish I-I-I just l-left you w-with t-those bullies!!! Getting rape!!! For all I care!!!!Y-y-you... p-pervert…" the girl screamed as she hurried towards out of the alley making the guy smirked…

"She's also in Seiyo High … this is going to be fun…" and with that the guy took out a round swirly glasses and a small gel pack with a small comb with it.

---

Upon arriving at school, Amu stood high as she entered the gate; everyone who was walking couldn't help but stop and look at the cool looking girl. "Wow… that girl…" "There's this air around her that makes you look at her…" "c-cool… it's H-Hinamori Amu!" everyone were amazed at the girl's features the way she hold her bag, the black-pink colored headphones, her cool looking gray mp3 player with skull strap attached at her mp3 player.

"Hinamori Amu , cool and spicy! Everyone wants to be like her!!!"

"I heard her mother is an editor in a famous magazine!"

"On the other hand, her father is a photographer!"

"I heard her sister is good at singing and in no time she'll be an idol just like Hoshina Utau!"

"And Hinamori Amu-san might become a super model!!!No! WILL BECOME A SUPERMODEL IN NO TIME!"

Everyone murmured as the pink haired girl continued walking… hearing all those murmurs, deep inside of her, she felt sad… because no one knew her real self… a closet fujoshi is what people say when you're someone who's hobbies are reading, watching, and even listening to anything that involves with man on man action… in short Fujoshi means 'rotten girl' … yes that's her secret. And if anyone finds out about this… it would lead to her humiliation and can ruin her image.

---

Amu sighed as she seated on her chair looking at the window, she couldn't help but remember what the blue hair guy did earlier, unconsciously touching her lips. 'That guy… h-how dare he… i-it was my first kiss… that stupid…. Catboy pervert…." The girl stopped at her thoughts and quickly shook her head and started scratching it, 'w-why am I thinking about that guy as a catboy…. Waiting a minute… catboy… cat ears, tail, his perfect skin… slim body… with chains… and… n-na-nak--'

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!!!! AM I LUSTING FOR HIM!!!!!" the girl screamed until….

"U-um anou… is the table at the back taken?" a blue haired guy in a geeky hairstyle, with matching swirly glasses and a straight uniformed ask at the shocked pink haired girl.

"I think not… sure go ahead… I don't care about it anyways…" Amu said quickly acted cool making some of her female classmates squealed at her coolness. "T-Thank you, b-b-by the way I'm Yoru, Tsukiyomi Yoru" the geeky boy said and quickly gave the pink haired a smirk before going at his seat.

'W-wait d-did he just smirk at me?' the girl thought.

---

After class Amu sighed as she decided to take a short nap before going home… the blue haired boy stared at the sleeping girl and smirked, taking off his glasses and kissed the sleeping girl's head...

Suddenly, the girl started to murmur something… "T-that stupid blue haired perverted uke. He thinks he's so great just because he's hot…. Not because… I like him… but he kissed me… I bet Usagi-san's kisses are better than his …"

The boy couldn't help but chuckled and wondered, "W-who's Usagi-san???" and with that a picture of rabbit appeared on his mind.

---

End of chapter 1

P: Phew.. Chapter one desu!!!

Anyways Usagi-san is a character in Junjou Romantica desu!!!! Hahahahhaha :P

**Again… this fic will have tons of perverted thoughts, BL situations, and animes to be mention and most of them are BL related so those who are not into BL… **

**please stay away... or if you like, then PlEaSe read at your own rIsK thank you! :D**

---

Omake:

Amu thinking Ikuto- with cat ears, tails, chains, body expose...…

Amu then blushed… as she imagined the lower part...

Suddenly Ikuto appeared and whispered…

"So... you did like it…"

"WAH!! I-I-IKUTO K-k-kono… BAKA!" quickly kicked him…

"Hey it's white and frilly…"

"ECCHI!"

P: We all know Amu-chan can sometimes be a Pervert too! :P

--

P: ;P


	2. Chapter 2

P: Do not own SHUGO CHARA!!

**RATED M!!!!**

A/N: **WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

LEMON cookies are served with HOT LEMON tea desu! So if you don't like it there's the BLUE COLORED ROUND candies with an arrow design just above right you! Please take it if you guys do not like today's menu desu!

**REMEMBER YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**

P: HAS A GENDERBENDING PORTION ;3

Chapter 2

Amu: !!!! (O///_///O)!!!!

Amu blushed as she was looking outside the window…

Her classmate, the cute 'uke-looking' Tadase-kun and the popular 'seme-ish' Souma-sempai (according to her) were under the tree. The pink haired couldn't help but blushed at them as she suddenly imagined something…

SOMETHING… very… _**perverted**_…

--Under the tree…

"_Souma-sempai… I … I am… I a-always l-like you… w-will you..." Tadase said shyly as his hands were holding tightly. Souma-sempai on the other hand looked at the blond boy and smiled as he pushed the blond boy at the tree with one hand on the tree and the other hand on the blond's face. _

"_Souma-sempai?" the blond boy wondered as the older boy leaned closer to the younger one and their lips met. The two continued to kiss until Souma-sempai's tongue started to enter to the other boy's mouth as their saliva came out the older sempai couldn't hold it anymore… _

"_Tadase… I… I'm…" the older boy's hand started placing on his stomach…--_

"Hinamori-san! Are you ok! Y-y-your n-n-no-no-nose! I-i-i-it's bl-l-l-e-e-eed-i-i-ing!" the geek boy, Yoru said as he hurried to wipe the pink haired with a handkerchief. The girl quickly return from her yaoi-la-la-land (as we call it) when she saw the geek boy wiping her nose. "W-w-what the?" she quickly kicked the geek boy away and covered her nose, but deep inside she wanted to screamed from embarrassment because Tsukiyomi saw her nose bled and he was the one who wiped her nose from bleeding. "W-w-what are you doing! Geek boy!" the girl said angrily . Yoru gulped and said, "I-I'm s-sorry Hinamori-san it's just that I got panic when your nose bled…" "Hmmph …It's only the hot weather got me…no big deal" the girl excused as she turned away…

"But it's not even hot…."

"JUST SHUT UP GEEK BOY!" Amu shouted again making the boy shivered in fear.

At home…

"AH!!!!"

Amu screamed as she tossed around some mangas and doujinshis and turned around at least 20 times and stop after getting dizzy. Ami sighed as she saw her sister acting weird again. "Ne-san let's go to the shopping center. I want to buy a new nail polish." Ami said as she saw her sister flipping an old issue of shounen jump, "sure… why not…" she said.

At the shopping center…

Amu sighed as she decided to stray from her younger sister to look for something she'll find more amusing until… she bumps to a strangely familiar… "Oh I'm sorry I didn't saw where I was looking.." she apologized half-heartedly not looking at the person.

The person smirked and said, "You should look where you're going especially when you're wearing a skirt… I can see your orange colored pumpkin panties…" This made Amu blushed intensely as she quickly stood up, "ah!!! You--- k-kono… hentai cosplay nekomimi!!!!" the girl pointed as one hand pointing at the blue haired boy and the other hand was on her skirt.

"When did I became the pervert? And cosplay??? nekomimi do I have cat ears" the boy thought as he remember the girl was the perverted one. "W-W-what are you doing here!" the girl screamed defensively making the blue haired wondered more, why did he bothered to tease her.

Everyone on the street were bothered by the pink hair's outburst and one mother started to pulled her child away from the two. After few more seconds the boy burst in to laughter thus making the pink hair blushed.

"So… wh-what are you doing here?" the girl ask still trying to act arrogantly but her embarrassment was more present."Me? Oh I was about to buy dinner…" he said when suddenly Ami came out of the shop, "Nee-chan To-chan and Ka-chan called and said that they won't be eating dinner at home… so... can we eat at the nearby ramen shop?" Ami asked as she pointed out the nearby ramen shop.

At the ramen shop

Amu wondered as she saw her Seafood ramen in front of her and the person beside her who also ordered seafood ramen. "Are you following us?" the girl said glaring at the blue haired as he starts to eat his ramen. "No…" "Are you sure…" "Yep…"

"Ami!!! We're leaving!!!"

"Oh… here… this is the pay…"

"I knew you were following us! First you're a pervert! Now a stalker!" the girl screamed as she hit her hand on the wooden table making some customers (old men in fact) almost have a heart attack. "Shh… nee-chan please be quiet!" Ami tried to tame her sister. Amu sighed as she returned to her seat and started to slurp her ramen.

After eating the sisters went out of the ramen shop as they started to walk Amu couldn't help but twitched as the blue haired boy was walking along side with them. "Why…" the girl ask. "Why?" "Why is it that you're walking at the same direction as us?" "Because my home is also this way and beside it's already night time and you guys might meet some strange people especially this one really cute light brown colored miss" Ikuto flirted with Ami making Amu furious." Oh… I forgot you have a pink haired monster beside you I think they'll just runaway…" Ikuto said mocking the pink haired.

"Meet some strange people!!!!! P-PINK HAIRED MONSTERS YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE CAREFUL AND MAYBE THIS TIME YOU'LL PROBABLY BE RAPE NOW!!!" Amu burst making Ami blinked and Ikuto looked uninterested but quickly smirked as he quickly hugged the pink hair.

Ikuto's face was just few centimetres away from the pink hair, "I think… not because my hero is here ready to protect me… right?" Ikuto said softly almost making him irresistible. Amu blushed as she suddenly saw a very submissive appearance of Ikuto, "Ah!!! HOLY COWS!!! WHAT DID I JUST THOUGHT!!!" the girl screamed inside her mind just before she lost her consciousness.

---In Amu's very disturbing dream--- **_( A/N: Please skip if the heart can't take it! YAOI-ish lemon scene desu...)_**

Amu opened her eyes and saw in front of her was Ikuto who was sporting a pair of cat ears. Amu blinked more than 10 times in less than 30 seconds and tried to slap her face. "Wh-what's going on here!!!!!" she screamed when she suddenly notice her voice had change.

"Why… my voice??" she said as she looked down… "Wait a minute… black pants? White polo? Eh??? Buttons open!!!!!! FLAT CHEST!! My h-hair!!!! s-short!!!!!!!!!! AH!!!!! WTF!!!!!" the girl screamed as she banged her … I mean 'his' head on the bed. When suddenly the blue haired boy lock her… I mean his body. One hand was on Amu's arms upwards while the other was covering the pink hair's eyes.

"Shh…" Ikuto whispered as he slowly place his other hand whose was on Amu's arms slides towards to the pink hair's chest. Amu gulped as 'he' felt the cold hand touch one of 'his' nipples, Amu wanted to moan but 'he' bit 'his' lip. Ikuto continued touching it and started to play it more 'intensely', "hmm… It's hardened now…" he said abd when to other side. Amu kept quiet as blood drips on 'his' lip. Ikuto notice the blood and smirked.

Taking out his hand from the eyes, he turned in front of the pink haired started to lick the swollen lips. Amu opened 'his' eyes as 'he' saw Ikuto smirked as his tongue out and continued to licked the lips. Amu mentally screamed as she wanted to get away but she later realized her hands were suddenly handcuffed.

Ikuto continued to licked the pink haired going down the 'his' neck unto the chest, his hands then went towards the open zipped pants and placed on of his hands inside the underwear. Ikuto smirked, "Oh… it's up… and by the way nice orange colored underwear…" this made Amu more embarrassed.

Amu moaned as the blue haired pressed more, wanting to move her hands, tears slowly came down but was wiped away by the blue hair's tongue… Amu blushed furiously when suddenly…--

"AH!!!!!!!! SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!!!!" the girl screamed grabbed her wooden chair almost throwing it to the nearest person in front of her. "Onee-chan!!!! STOP!!!" Ami tried to calm the pink haired teen. "Eh??" Amu blinked as saw Ikuto who was sitting beside her bed curiously blinking at the girl.

Amu blushed as she quickly kicked Ikuto out of the house, "AH!!! DAI KIRAI!!! HONTO!!!! DAI KIRAI!!! SHI-NE!!!! KONO YAROU!!!!" the girl screamed at the top of lungs and threw some mangas towards the blue haired before closing the door. After few more second the girl went out grabbing the mangas.

Ikuto blinked and started to giggle, walking away from the Hinamori household. He could help but licked his lips, "Girls tears are really salty…"

Meanwhile …

Amu who was still on the entrance door fell on the floor blushing madly as she touches her hot cheeks. "I-it c-can't b-be… w-why did I dream about him… this is the worst!"

End of chapter 2!!

P: Ok that was seriously hard write but I managed to write it hahahahaha!!! Anyways like I said earlier it's **RATED M**! And I made a yaoi-ish lemon scene!(It was really hard… but thanks to the romance novel my friend lend me it help me write a lemony stuff a little comfortable than before hehehe) Anyways thanks to those who reviewed, alerted this fic desu! THANK YOU!!!

ANYWAYS PEOPLE DON'T BECOME PEREVERTS OK!!!!

NOTES:

1. Dai kira- I hate you or Hate you

2. Shi-ne!- die!

3. Kono yarou!- You bastard!

Sneak peak on chap 3

_Amu wanted to cry as her mangas fell on the floor, everyone stared at her and started whispering… _

_"No... t-this can't be h-happening..." _


	3. Chapter 3

P:P here! And here is chappy 3! :3

P-chan doesn't own shugo chara!

Special note: M warning! Desu! :3 READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Thank you!

Chapter 3

…..

Under Amu's eyes were really dark… so dark that her dad stared at her for one straight minute without blinking. Ami sighed at the scenery in front of her, and so is her mom who sighed as she placed the breakfast on the table.

"Itadakimasu!" the three said as they started munching their food, dad blinked as he noticed the pink haired who haven't touch her food. "Hey Amu, Aren't you going to eat your breakfast? It's your favourite." Her dad pointed the food using his chopstick, but it seems the pink haired was still zoning out.

Ami looked at her sister's side and saw the checkered red and black colored cellular phone vibrated, "oh nee-chan your phone is vibrating…" she said pointing the phone using her chopsticks. Amu open her phone like a robot being ask to get it, as she place the phone on her ears the girl said…

"Hello…"

"Good morning…"

This made the girl return to earth, shivered she started to talk, "W-who's t—this?" she said in a serious yet wavering tone. "It's me Ikuto… remember from last night?" the caller said making the girl gulped.

After few more seconds she quickly closed her phone and started sipping her miso soup, "Oh nee-chan the phone is vibrating again!" Ami said thus making the girl spit her miso soup towards to her father's face. Her father blinked as he wiped his face with a table napkin and gave the pink haired a puzzled look.

Amu stood up as she quickly place the cup of rice and mackerel on her palms and rounded it placing the mackerel in the middle of the now made onigiri and hurried towards the door. "I'm going now!" she said coolly as she bit her onigiri towards the door. Her parents blinked but at the same time they were amazed on how cool their daughter was.

…

Managed to get in the trains, she sighed and quickly stood up seeing that the train was fully crowded. She then guarded her back by taking out her black jacket and wrapping it on her hips. The pink haired knew that there were many perverts inside the train especially during rush hour, and wearing pumpkin panties (since there big and cute), tying a jacket on her hips and her messenger bag placing at her back was probably the best protection she could think of.

Standing in the crowded area, the train suddenly stopped thus making everyone moved a little, "Ouch… I'm sorry" the girl cringed as she accidentally bumped to an old man… a disgusting old man to be exact. "Back off!" he pushed the girl this made Amu frown at the man's behaviour.

"We are sorry for the inconvenience but the train must stop at least 5 minutes in order for it not over heat its engine. Thank you for understanding." The conductor of the train announced making some of the passenger sigh and said, "Man, I'm gonna be late for work…" "Great the PE teacher will scold us…"

Amu didn't pay attention to the people around her, who were complaining but the thing that made her notice something was…

Amu blinked at what she was seeing…

The disgusting old man whom she bumped earlier was doing something nasty, so nasty that made her frown even more. Trying to make her way towards the old man, she quickly caught the man's hand and said, "Not only did you push me… you're also harassing a passenger here!" she screamed angrily at the man and stomp his foot. "Ouch my foot! Why you!" as the man was about to punch the girl, the other passengers started to crowd the man, "a pervert uh!" the salary men started to pushed the old man, "you sure have no shame… aren't you!" a group of old ladies started to hit the old man with their bags.

As the other passengers were starting t beat the man up, Amu sighed as she turned around, "It's ok now… it seems everyone is on our side" she smiled.

But…

"Eh…" amber eyes widened and mouth remained open. Pair of blue eyes stared at her and quickly touched her face. "Thank you…" Ikuto smiled… Amu wanted to rent a spaceship now and heads for mars and there she would scream with her hands on her face reminding of her the painting of a man screaming.

"W-What a-are you doing here?" She screamed as she pointed her finger on to his nose. "I'm going to school what else…" he said coolly as he fixing his pants. "Luckily you came just in time…I couldn't move my hands because of the crowd and you managed to make here was incredible… are you a leech?"

This made the girl frown again, and stomp the guy's foot, "Ouch…" "I shouldn't have save you from that dirty old man… if you're continuing to insult me like that." She glared at him.

…

At the station Amu stretched her arms and sighed in relief, "Uwah… Finally out of that hell-hole known as the train…" she said, glancing at her watch she sighed. It's was already late for school she sighed as she decided that she'll just go home instead.

"Great… I'm late for class… might as well go home then…" the pink haired girl said as she was to turn her back a hand gripped on her wrist. "Eh?" the blue haired teen smiled and decided to pull the girl. "W-wait w-what a-are y-you doing… l-let me go!" she said but the young man ignored her plea.

The continued to walk and arrive at Akihabara, Amu was struggling to get away but it made her stop and stared at what she saw, "No way…" the girl blinked, "yes… way…" Ikuto said smirking at the girl. "Since we can't go to school… let's have a date instead" he said smiling making the pink haired girl's jaw fell.

…

Amu couldn't stop smiling as she saw posters of her favourite animes, and mangas at the stores. Ikuto couldn't help but smiled at the pink haired, amber colored eyed girl…

"_Ikuto! Let's play cat and dog! I'll be the cat and you'll be the dog!" _

A sudden throb in the head made the young man kneel on the ground, "H-hey! Are you all right?" Amu said as she touched the guy's shoulder. "T-This is n-not-…" Ikuto's vision started to blur as he tried to stand up… but as he tried … only thing he last saw was a pair of worried amber colored eyes…

"_Yoru…" _

…

_At the garden…_

"_Yoru-nii! Get down here!" a girl with long blonde hair in pigtails screamed as she saw a purple colored haired boy at the branched of an old oak. "Relax Utau, I'm not going fall! Look, I'll just return the chick to its nest…" the boy grinned as he placed the chick back to its nest. "Yosh! Don't wonder off ok!" the boy grinned like a cat, when suddenly… "wah… nya!"_

"_Yoru-nii!" the girl screamed, when suddenly… Yoru closed his eyes afraid what happen to him when… "Great… why do you guys always get me in trouble…" a voice coming from a blue haired boy who managed to catch the purple haired boy. _

"_Ikuto-nii!" the two screamed in unison and quickly jump to the older boy. _

"_Alright! Mom's calling us…" _

"_Hai!"_

…_._

"Hey! Wake up already!"

That was all Ikuto heard as his mind suddenly went black… '...who's there?' he thought as he felt he was drifting to the sea. "IKUTO YOU HENTAI COSPLAY NEKOMIMI WAKE UP ALREADY!"

And with that the blue haired teen woke up as he felt a huge blow on his stomach, "I-ite-te… Why do you have to hit me?" Ikuto said as he touched his stomach. "tch…" this made Ikuto wondered as he looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked as he saw the pink haired was wearing a pair of pink squared rimmed glasses and her hair was tied in a high pony-tail and her uniform were fixed and her once short skirt were now 2 inched above her knees. "W-we're in nearby shrine…" she said blushing making the blue haired stood up. "Hmm…" "WHAT!" "It's just that I notice you're wearing glasses…" trying to take it off, Amu quickly remembered her dream and pushed him away.

"S-stop… I can't come here if I were in my cool self…" she said blushing. "Why?" 'Heh?" "Why do you hide you true self in that fashion?" Ikuto said seriously as they were inches away. Amu blushed as she looked away, "It's none of your business…" she tried to become strong in her answer but quickly embarrassed as the boy's face were so closed to her.

"Hmm… seems like this place is good …" he whispered to the pink haired's ear this made Amu blushed harder and in few seconds…

'pak!'

"SHUT UP YOU COSPLAY HENTAI NEKOMIMI! LIKE I WOULD LET MYSELF GIVE IN TO YOU!" Amu screamed as she kicked the boy.

"I was asking if you it's a good place to shop?"

"Oh…"

The next day…

Amu finally came to school earlier and managed to asked her classmate about the things she missed luckily there were no homework given and in exchange of it was a quiz which she knew she would failed completely.

"Hinamori-san where were you yesterday? Everyone wondered where you and Tsukiyomi were?" the girls asked making Amu wondered. "He didn't go to school?" she thought as she stood up and tries to find him. Upon passing to the boy's washroom, she heard something. "Hey… nerdy boy nice ass…" a manly voice was heard making Amu startled and took a sneak peak at the washroom, Amu's eyes widened, "It's Tsukiyomi! What the? What the heck those sempais are doing at him!" she said blushing as the glasses wearing boy was asked to faced on the tiled wall as the sempais were starting to unbuckling his belt.

In Amu's mind there two beings appearing, a devilish looking Amu with an evil grin on her face and was strumming a guitar and an angelic looking Amu who was carrying two ice creams in a holder who was giving cutesy poses. Devil Amu started to speak, "Amu! Leave him alone and continue to stared if you stared at least you could make a fanfic or a doujin or even BL novel about it!" but Angel Amu suddenly butt in, "But Amu! If you do that! He will get hurt! And even if we are happy to see something real is happening… if we don't do something…" "Something?" both Amu and devil Amu asked as they couldn't understand what was the angel Amu was trying to elaborate, "THE TEACHER MIGHT COME IN AND THERE'S POSSIBLITY THAT HE'LL GET GANG-RAPE AND WE MIGHT NOT SEE IT BECAUSE WE DIDN'T BOUGHT OUR BINOCULARS, CAMERAS! AND WE WON'T SEE THE WHOLE SCENE! W-wait… Amu w-what are you doing!" angel Amu said trying to stop Amu from going inside the washroom.

"Stop whatever you guys are doing! Have you got no shame! Molesting a 1st year just because he got a nice ass! SCRAM you fucktards! Before I report you guys to the teachers!" Amu said coolly as she gripped on the mop that she was holding.

This made the sempais frown and walk away… "And if I see you guys doing it again… I won't forgive you!" she said glaring at them making the sempai felt a devil was in front of them.

Amu sighed in relief as she turned around, turning around Amu's nose suddenly bled and almost falling on the floor, "I… I saw… his…." Amu's mind was screaming and angel Amu was now whacking the devil Amu with the guitar. Yoru managed to fix his underwear and pants and leaned down towards the pink haired.

"Hinamori-san… t-thank you from saving me…" he said blushing, this made Amu blushed and thought, "Tsukiyomi… he's kinda cute when he blushes…" she thought as she suddenly remember his… this made Amu lie her body on the floor. "A-Amu-san d-daijoubu?" he asked worriedly at the girl.

"Ah… I'm ok…" she said blushing, "It... it's j-just… it's b-big…" Amu quickly covered her mouth. "Big?" the boy wondered. "Ah let's just return to class now! And next time be extra careful ok!" she said avoiding eye contact with the boy.

Yoru blushed beside the girl, his heart skipped a beat as they were walking side by side. "Hinamori-san… saved me…" he thought as he stared at the girl who was looking forward the hallway.

….

After class, Yoru finished packing up and was about to leave the class. Walking out of the class he continued walking towards the shoe racks when suddenly he heard sudden "aww" taking a sneak peak under his glasses his eyes widened as he saw the pink haired girl. Amu's eyes widened and felt her legs shaking, "Oh no… I forgot to take off those mangas…" she gulped as some guys started to pick one of the mangas up. "Oh look it's a manga… haha" the boys started to tease the pink haired.

Amu tried to fight back but her hands were shivering, hearing the laughter of the student boy was loud. 'Oh no… is this the e-end ?' the girl closed her eyes afraid of what will happen next. "Hinamori-san! That's my mangas! Ah!" Amu opened her eyes and saw the glass-eyed boy falling on the floor. "Tsukiyomi!" Amu said as the boy stood up and smiled at her.

"This yours?" the students ask making the boy nodded, "I accidentally place it to Hinamori-san's bag and when I was looking for it I couldn't find it remembering I accidentally place it on her bag thinking it was my bag." Yoru explained making everyone believe at him. Amu stared at him, 'he's protecting me… but why?" she thought as Yoru look at her making Amu blushed.

…

At the park, Amu gave Yoru a can of juice, "Why?" he asked. "T-t-thank y-y-yo-you …" she said shyly making Yoru smile. "Ah! Don't get me w-wrong … I… just…" Yoru chuckled, "Hinamori-san is so cute when she blushes!" this made Amu's face turned red like a tomato.

"SHUT UP YOU NERD!"

…

End of chapter 3

P: Phew! That was done! Weee! Anyways finally exams are over! Yey! but I'll become busy again… hahaha anyways I think I might become more active now hehehehe…

Devil Amu and Angel Amu will have cameos (probably) in the later chapters...

Thank you for all who reviewed, alerted, and favourite it! P is happy desu :3

Omake:

Ikuto: Let's have a date!

Male!Amu: Ah?

Ikuto: Let's have a date at a five star hotel and spend our night there… (evil grin… insert xxx scenes with male!Amu and Ikuto)

In reality,

Ami sighed as she saw her sister started screaming on her bed, "Sleeping shouting?"

Amu: AH! N-NOOO!


End file.
